


Bibingka

by jiea



Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Just Atsuhina things, Love Confessions, M/M, They're inlove yer honor, filo fic, first fic
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiea/pseuds/jiea
Summary: "Anong gusto mo? Tell me, mabait ako ngayon, baka ibigay ko sayo.”“Totoo?”“Oo nga, pamasko ko na sayo. So anong gusto mo ngayong pasko?”“Ang gusto ko ngayong pasko ay makasama ka sa mga susunod pang pasko.”
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu
Series: Maligayang Pasko, Mahal ko [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2072121
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Bibingka

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so ayon I wanted to write something for Christmas and then here we are. First fic na naisulat ko sksks hope you guys like it!
> 
> Special thanks to Rixie for helping me with the ending and for beta reading hashahs (hiya pa rin ako hnnnnggg)

Pansin ni Atsumu ang pagkabalisa ni Shouyou sa kanyang tabi habang nakikinig ito sa misa, ngunit pinili niyang hayaan na lang muna ito at makinig ng taimtim sa dasal. May gusto siyang hilingin na nais niyang matupad, kaya naman itinuon niya muna ang pansin sa misa, ngunit patingin-tingin kay Shouyou upang makita kung ayos lamang ito. 

Nang hindi siya makatiis, napagpasyahan niya itong tanungin, “Huy, okay ka lang ba? Kanina ka pang balisa ah. May masakit ba sayo?”

Iling muna ang isinagot ni Shouyou bago siya nagsalita, “Hindi, pero, ‘Tsumu, gutom na ako. Amoy na amoy ko na yung mga bagong lutong bibingka at puto bumbong mula rito.” 

Natawa si Atsumu nang sumimangot si Shouyou at para bang may inaamoy-amoy dahil sa paggalaw ng mumunting butas ng ilong nito. Oo na Shouyou, cute ka na, sabi ni Atsumu sa kanyang isipan.

Nakasanayan na nila Atsumu at Shouyou ang kompletuhin ang simbang gabi bago sumapit ang pasko. Mula nang lumipat sila Shouyou sa katabing bahay nina Atsumu, naging matalik na magkaibigan na ang dalawa kasama ang kambal ni Atsumu na si Osamu. Ngunit sa huling simbang gabi ng taong ito ay napagpasyahan ni Osamu na humiwalay muna. 

Kinulbit ni Shouyou ang nagdadasal na si Atsumu para bumulong ng “Gutom na talaga ako, feeling ko konti na lang matutumba na ako rito.” 

“Okay lang yan, magfocus ka na lang sa misa. Sasambutin naman kita pag nangyari yon.” 

Hinampas ni Shouyou si Atsumu at sumagot ng “Alam mo para kang tanga, bwiset.” At saka siya mahinang tinawanan ni Atsumu.

Dahil sa sinabing iyon ni Atsumu ay medyo nawala sa isip ni Shouyou ang kanyang pagkagutom, hanggang sa matapos ang misa ay nakatuon na lamang ang pansin ni Shouyou roon.

“Bibingka gusto ko, ‘Tsumu.” 

“Maging baby ko, ayaw mo?” 

“Alam mo masasapak na kita, konting-konti na lang, sige. Sabing gutom nga ako.” 

Sa tagal na nilang magkaibigan, alam na ni Atsumu na masamang mapikon si Shouyou, lalo na kung gutom ito. Alam niya rin na pinakapaborito ni Shouyou ang pasko dahil sa mga kakaning nagkalat. Here and there, different kinds of delicacies could be seen, which made Shouyou’s eyes twinkle in excitement. 

Hinila ni Atsumu papalayo sa mga nagdaragsaang tao na papalabas sa simbahan, “Ang liit-liit mo, tapos makikipagsiksikan ka sa mga tao.” 

“Atsumu, please. Kakatapos ko lang magsimba, mabait ako.” 

Napatawa na lamang si Atsumu dahil sa pagbabanta ni Shouyou. Inilapit ni Atsumu si Shouyou sa kanya upang maprotektahan ito mula sa mga nagtutulakang tao. Naging madali lamang ito sa kanya dahil na rin sa may katangkaran siya at medyo may kalakihang katawan. 

“Ikaw, bet na bet mo talaga pag nasa lugar tayo na madaming tao, kasi naha-hug mo ako. Nako, Atsumu, mga galawan mo ha. Sumbong kita kay Samu.” 

“Edi sumbong mo, kiss pa kita sa harap nila Samu.”

Sakto namang naging maluwag na sa kanilang pwesto, kaya dali-daling lumayo si Shouyou sa kanya upang tumungo sa tindahan ng paborito niyang bibingka. 

Habang ine-enjoy ni Shouyou ang pagkain niya ng bibingka, nakatingin lang si Atsumu sa kanya. The look of fondness, happiness, and contentment. 

“Tinitingin-tingin mo? Gusto mo rin ba?”

“Hindi.” 

“Eh bakit ka nakatingin? Anong gusto mo? Tell me, mabait ako ngayon, baka ibigay ko sayo.”

“Totoo?”

“Oo nga, pamasko ko na sayo. So anong gusto mo ngayong pasko?”

“Ang gusto ko ngayong pasko ay makasama ka sa mga susunod pang pasko.” 

“Ha? Hindi kita magets. Malamang lagi tayo magkasama, magkapitbahay lang tayo eh.” 

“What I mean is that, gusto kita, Shouyou. Gusto kitang makasama hindi dahil magkapitbahay tayo. Gusto kitang makasama kasi gusto kita.” 

Hinawakan ni Atsumu ang mga nanlalamig na kamay ni Shouyou at ikinulong ito sa kanyang mga palad. It fit perfectly sa mga kamay niya, parang his hands were made just for Shouyou’s hands. Taimtim naman na nakatingin sa kanya si Shouyou at inantay ang mga susunod niya pang sasabihin. 

“All my life, I never really felt that sense of belonging that I felt whenever I’m with you. Kasi pag kasama kita, pakiramdam ko tama lang yung lahat, walang labis, tsaka walang kulang.”

“Atsumu…”

“No, let me finish this first, Shouyou. Please hear me out, this is long overdue, and ayoko nang patagalin pa ‘to.”

Shouyou looked intently at Atsumu. “Okay.” 

“You know that I am not good with words, and that most of the times I speak, I fuck things up. But I want to let you know all that I feel for you. Let me start off by thanking you. Thank you kasi, you were there in my darkest moments. Hindi ka naman member ng 1D pero, baby, you light up my world like nobody else.” 

Mahinang napatawa si Shouyou kasabay ng marahang paghampas sa braso ni Atsumu. 

“Pangalawa, thank you kasi when I’m being too much, you are there to keep my feet on the ground. Everyone says na I’m too much to handle, pero andyan ka. Di naman ako aso, pero pagdating sayo handa akong tumahol tsaka sumunod sayo—ow! Bakit ka ba nangungurot?”

“Di ko alam kung maniniwala ako kasi para ka namang shunga eh,” nakangusong sabi ni Shouyou habang namumula ang magkabilang pisngi. 

“Seryoso ako promise, cross my heart, mapanot man nang tuluyan ang bunbunan ni Samu,” sabi ni Atsumu kasabay ng pagtaas ng kanang kamay na parang nanunumpa. 

“Sumasakit ulo ko sayo, sige continue.” 

Tumawa muna saglit si Atsumu bago nagpatuloy. “Madaming rason, Shouyou. Pero sa lahat ng iyon, gusto kong magpasalamat kasi dahil sayo nahanap ko ang tahanan ko.” 

Atsumu then held Shouyou’s face, it fit perfectly sa mga kamay niya. 

“Shouyou, gusto kita—wait. Mahal kita, and I want to spend all my Christmases with you. Mahal kita. Will you let me in?”

“Atsumu, parang tanga, yan lang pala sasabihin mo,” sabi ni Shouyou habang maluha-luha ang mga mata at pasinghot-singhot. “Took you long enough, ang tagal ko yan hinintay.” 

“Ha?” natatangang sagot ni Atsumu. Sandali lang. Hindi niya ma-process yung sinabi ni Shouyou. 

“Ano ba! Gusto rin kita, mahal kita Atsumu!” nangingiting sabi ni Shouyou. “Sabi mo di ba nahanap mo na ang tahanan mo? Ako matagal ko nang alam kung sino ang tahanan ko. At ikaw yun.”

At this point, gusto na lang sumigaw ni Atsumu at magsabi ng…“Thank you Lord! Ang bilis niyo naman pong ibinigay ng wish ko. Happy birthday po!” 

Pero hindi niya ginawa, kasi ang unang pumasok sa isip niya ay ang yakapin ng mahigpit si Shouyou. Tanging tawa lamang ni Shouyou ang nangingibabaw sa tainga niya. 

“So? Ano na tayo?” maluha-luhang tanong ni Atsumu, sobrang saya niya ngayon. Gusto niyang umuwi muna sa kanila tapos ikwento kay Osamu ang lahat habang ngumangawa, kasi finally, nasabi na niya kay Shouyou and he felt the same too. 

“Masaya...masayang magliligawan. Ligawan mo muna ako, hoy! Gusto ko maexperience yung ligaw phase.” 

“Sus, ligaw lang pala he, kahit araw-araw pa kitang ligawan, walang problema.”

“Yabang! Sige let’s see hanggang saan aabot yang kayabangan mo, Atsumu Miya.”

“Nahihinaan ka ba sakin?” Itinaas ni Atsumu ang braso upang i-flex. 

Napatawa na lamang si Shouyou dahil doon. “Baliw! Tara, uwi na tayo?” 

Hinawakan naman ni Atsumu ang mga kamay niya. “Nakauwi na ako, Shouyou, salamat kasi pinatuloy mo ako.” 

“Hindi yan yung ibig kong sabihin! Uwi as in sa bahay, maryosep na mahabagin!” 

“Ay ganon ba, sorrymasen!” 

Masayang naglakad ang dalawa pauwi sa kanilang bahay habang magkahawak ang mga kamay. Best Christmas ever? Siguro. Pero alam nila na ito pa lang ang simula ng masasaya nilang mga pasko, dahil for sure, marami pang susunod na pasko ang kanilang sasalubungin nang magkasama. 

Atsumu and Shouyou might still have a long way ahead of them, pero ngayon alam na nila at naiintindihan na minsan ang tahanan ay hindi isang gusali. Minsan ang tahanang hinahanap natin ay ang puso ng taong iniibig mo at umiibig sayo. 

Maligayang Pasko!

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo, sana na-enjoy mo! You can find me on Twitter! @jieaness Feel free to talk to me!


End file.
